The Wrong Person
by MaybeBaby27
Summary: “I had sex last night,” Casey said calmly. “With the wrong person.”
1. I Had Sex Last Night

**I wanted to write an actual full on story for LWD but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to write it about. So going through Dasey trailers made on youtube, I rewatched a specific one for the millionth time made by LyraGW (who makes amazing videos by the way) with LWD clips to a Grey's Anatomy promo. And bingo! A story idea lightbulb went off over my head. Watch it here:**

**http:// youtube. com/ watch ?v ddGhLYIs7bU (don't forget to remove the spaces)**

**Dasey. With hints of Shemily and Lizwin.**

**Takes place in the middle of their Senior year. As usual, since it's a Dasey, Casey and Derek are slightly out of character. I tried my best but nobody's perfect (and why did the words, 'I gotta work it' sound out in my head after that. Too much Disney). It's more from Casey's perspective then Derek's but it still has them both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. It sucks to be Mike Seaterless, but I might come to accept it someday. Might.**

----------------------------------------------

"I had sex last night."

"You had WHAT?!" asked a shocked Emily.

"I had sex last night," Casey repeated calmly. "With the wrong person."

"How…wha…why...who?," Emily finally managed to get out.

Casey glanced up, her eyes connecting with a waiter's across the room before quickly looking away. She hadn't planned on telling Emily about what had happened the night before, but as soon as she sat down across from her friend at Smelly Nelly's, she blurted it out.

"Em, everything happened so fast and I'm still not completely sure _how_ it all happened, but it did and now I'm _freaking_ out because I don't know what to say to him or how to act around him, or if I even should react to him! Does he want to ignore it or pretend it didn't happen? Does he want it to happen again? Did he initiate it or did I? I don't know what he wants or what I want, or what to do or think or say or feel. I didn't even know I could feel anything like this for him, not that I know exactly _what_ I feel for him, but I just don't know what to—"

"Casey!" Emily screeched as she stopped Casey's flailing hands by grabbing them in her own. "Calm down! Just stop a second. Take a deep breath. Come on. You can do it."

Casey closed her eyes as she warily inhaled and exhaled, puffing out her cheeks.

"Now, what happened last night?" Emily asked.

Casey opened her eyes slowly and said, "I had sex last night."

Emily laughed lightly. "Yes. We've established that much." She paused before continuing. "Ok I'll go in another direction. Specifics. We'll start with _who_ did you have sex with."

Casey cringed. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"As long as it wasn't with Sheldon, I promise I won't get mad."

Smiling lightly for the first time that morning, Casey shook her head and said, "It wasn't with Sheldon."

"Ok then for the last time I ask, WHO?!"

Looking up Casey suddenly tensed as Derek walked up to their table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Derek asked avoiding looking at either of them.

Emily, now beyond frustrated, quickly said, "Two waters. Now go away." without looking away from Casey. Derek walked away with a grunt, while muttering, "Jeez never thought I'd miss her being obsessed with me. At least then she was nice."

Realization hit Emily at that moment as she watched Casey nervously watching Derek's retreating form.

"Oh. My. God."

**Tell me what you think. You know how it works.**


	2. DEREK?

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. They seriously make me beyond happy. And does anyone know if there's a way to write my profile/bio with a Safari browser (which apparently isn't supported here), I'd love it if you could help me out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Michael owns me.**

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" Casey asked genuinely confused.

"Someone you shouldn't, a-and your all, and he's— Oh my God. You had sex with _Derek_!" Emily spat out the last part in a shocked whisper.

"Shhhh!" Casey said, frantically looking around to make sure no one overheard.

"How the hell did that happen? Last time I talked to you, you were still screaming at him for sending that love note to Tinker. How did you get from there to sex?"

"I can't talk about this here. Can we go over to your house?" Casey asked, not even trying to hide her pathetic expression.

"Yeah, let's go." Emily replied while standing up and grabbing her coat.

Derek watched as Emily practically dragged Casey out of Smelly Nelly's. He hadn't needed to hear what they were saying to know exactly what they were discussing. Casey's frequent glances in his direction, her harried expression and the fact that he was a participant in the events that occurred the night before, were enough.

_What the hell happened last night? _Derek thought as he set a plate down in front of an attractive blond girl. The girl looked up at him with a flirty smile and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Derek replied reflexively, completely missing a cue that would normally cause him to turn on the charm. Walking away his thoughts drifted back to the previous day's events that eventually lead up to _the _event of the night…

**This chapter was short but I wanted the cliffhanger at the end of the first chapter and it didn't really…blend with the next chapter (which is much longer then the first two). Everybody who reviews gets a digital cookie!**


	3. Last Night

**You guys seriously flatter me with all the alerts and favorites I got in the last two days! Thank you all so much!**

**I wanted to post this earlier today before I went to work, but noticed a mistake and didn't have the time to fix it so I didn't post. Sorry. And as you may know, the link I put on the first chapter for the video apparently didn't work (driving me crazy!), so if you want to see it, go on youtube and search Promo lwd. It should be the first one. **

**Just to make sure there isn't any confusion, this entire chapter is a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: What?! I now have the rights to Life With Derek?! Hallllle-lujah! Hallllle-lujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Halleeeee-lujah!**

**.:wakes up:. **

**Crap never mind.**

**-------------------------------**

Casey shoved open the cafeteria doors with both hands and angrily looked around. She spotted the source of her current mood a few feet away, leaning one hand against the wall, holding a sandwich in the other and hovering way too close to a petite blonde cheerleader.

_Only Derek can manage to do three things he loves all at the same time. Eat, flirt, and piss me off. Now if only I had one of those Hockey stick things, _Casey thought.

"Derek!" She yelled, causing more than one person to look up at her. The girl Derek was flirting with turned away quickly, as Casey walked up behind him and put her hands on her hips. "You want to explain to me why Tinker just tried to kiss me after saying that he always knew I felt the same way?!"

Derek nearly choked on his sandwich and exclaimed, "Ha! That's fantastic!"

"Derek, you pompous jerk, what did you do?!" Casey angrily exclaimed following Derek as he walked into the hall.

"Well let's just say that you spent a few hours writing a poem expressing your endless love for Tinker, and it just so happened to end up in his locker this morning."

Casey's jaw dropped as she disbelievingly said, "You didn't."

Derek turned to face her as they reached his locker.

"You're right. I didn't," he agreed excitedly, gesturing to himself before slipping his arm across her shoulder. "You did."

Casey growled as she pushed him into the lockers next to them and walked away.

------------------------------

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Casey said into the phone. As soon as she got home from school, she ran straight up to her room and called Emily. It had been two long hours of the same worn out conversation and it was obvious Emily was getting sick of discussing it. Or rather getting sick of _Casey_ discussing it.

"I really don't understand why he is _still_ pranking me all the time after nearly three years. You'd think he would be bored of it by now. I mean come on, a four year old has a better attention span than he does!"

"Well, I think-," Emily started before being cut off.

"Why is it that he spends so much time and energy annoying me? Seriously Em. What is his problem?!"

"Honestly I just-"

Casey, once again, cut her off after hearing the familiar stomping of Derek's feet coming up the stairs and then the distinct sound of his door shutting roughly.

"Thanks so much for talking to me Emily, but Derek just got home and I have the overpowering urge to KICK HIS SCRAUNY ASS!" Casey yelled as she hung up the phone, not bothering to wait for a response.

"Sure. No problem," Emily said into dead air. She hung up the phone before saying, "If you call two hours of you cutting me off talking."

--------------------------

"DEREK! What is wrong with you?!" Cased screeched as she slammed his bedroom door behind her.

"Whoa. Somebody forgot to take her Midol this morning," Derek said cockily as he got off his bed and stood in front of her.

Casey shoved his shoulders causing him to fall back onto his bed, bouncing a little. "Don't even_ think _about making me out to be a drama queen over this! Honestly why do you insist on pissing me off?"

"Cause you're just so darn cute when your angry," he said standing up and brushing her nose with his finger as he walked to his computer desk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She said sarcastically.

_I wasn't kidding,_ Derek thought begrudgingly. _Thank God she can't see through all my lies. _

Over the years she had gotten a lot better at reading him. And not because he wasn't as good at it as he was when they had first met. He could still bullshit with the best of them. It was just Casey had learned how to read him in a way no one else could. Neither of them would ever admit it out loud, but they had gotten pretty close over the years. Not in the, I-tell-you-everything-we're-best-friends, kind of close and not even in an admitting they actually cared about each other close. They just had this unspoken indescribable bond that caused them to actually like being in the other's presence. But that didn't mean they didn't still love to get on each other's nerves. In fact, getting on the other's nerves was part of what they liked about their relationship.

"Hey it was a brilliant prank if I do say so myself." Derek said smugly, never taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

Still fuming with anger, Casey walked to his wall and pulled out the plug to his computer.

"What the hell Casey?!" Derek exclaimed jumping out of his seat so fast that it hit the wall behind him.

"I'm serious this time. This isn't one of those things that I just get over. You seriously pissed me off this time."

"I pissed you off?" he said as he walked towards her. "_I_ pissed _YOU_ OFF?! _You're_ the one that told Dad and Nora that I snuck out last week, causing meto have to skip out on _the_ biggest party of the year. _You're _the one who got me detention and made me lose the perfect practice space for D-Rock. _You're_ the reason why I failed that math exam and couldn't play in the hockey playoffs." Casey scoffed at that one. "_You're _the reason why my life has been made into one big joke! If you would just stay out of my way, life would be SO much simpler!" With every sentence he spoke, he got closer and closer to her, to the point where their bodies where mere inches apart.

"Oh but if I did that then we wouldn't have these fun little conversations that make me look so cute." She spat back with an amused smirk on her face before pointing her finger at him. "And don't think for a second that our fighting is all my fault. If you really want me to stay out of your way, why must you go out of _yours _to prank me?!"

They were both breathing heavily from yelling as they stared at each other with narrowed eyes. His eyes flickered down to her lips momentarily before she pushed him up against the wall and pressed her body to his. He put his hands around the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his as she put one hand at his waist and the other clutched his shirt.

Although it was a passionate, rough kiss, it still had a tenderness to it that neither could quite understand. They pulled apart after a few moments and Casey took a step back, creating a gap between them. Breathing even harder than before, they stared at each other with confusion and astonishment.

"Casey I-," Derek started before being cut off by Casey's lips once again pressing against his. She let her arms slink around his neck and he put his on her hips as he slowly backed her up so that her legs were pressed against his bed.

Their lips separated slightly, and she asked softly while looking into his eyes, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," he whispered back, "But I'm definitely not opposed to continuing."

Upon hearing his loaded statement, she pulled away from him and walked to the door.

For one agonizing second he thought she was going to leave, but his thoughts were calmed as she locked the door, walked back to him, and gently pushed him down onto his bed. She sat down on his lap, placing her knees on either side of him and put her hands on the sides of his head, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. They shared a soft smile before he wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her to him for a gentle kiss that rapidly became heated and desperate.

Casey reached down to the hem of Derek's shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ground. As their mouths opened to each other, Derek groaned deeply and Casey smiled into his lips, excited that that expression of pleasure from him was caused by her. Desiring to hear more sounds like it and feel the vibration from it in her throat, she rocked her hips, pressing herself into him.

His hands shifted to her hips before working their way under her shirt and up her warm back. He moved his lips to her collarbone and kissed his way up to her jaw before pulling her shirt over her head. She threw her head back and gasped in pleasure as his mouth kissed it's way down to the valley between her breasts.

He lay back, shifting them to the middle of the bed, pulling her on top of him. Her mouth was nibbling and sucking at his neck as he once again reached around to her back, this time unhooking her bra.

-------------------------------

Despite being awoken by his alarm at 7 o'clock on a Saturday, after very few hours of sleep, Derek opened his eyes with a grin on his lips. Although he hadn't planned on what had happened and it was still a complete shock that it had, he was, dare he think the word, _giddy_, that it did.

Turning over, the smile slid from his face as he noticed he was alone. He sat up in his bed and looked around, his heart sinking, wondering if it had all been a dream. _My sex dreams are usually not quite that realistic. _He thought. _And they usually aren't romantic. Not to mention they _usually_ don't involve Casey. _

But as his eyes fell upon a hot pink shirt flung across the chair at the foot of his bed, his heart sank even further. It really happened.

But if it had been everything he remembered it being, why was he waking up alone?

**So that's what happened. Or at least most of what happened. More flashbacks are ahead. Thoughts?!**


	4. What Happened

**I was going to put up this chapter yesterday, but since I've already finished the story, I reread to make sure everything is in order before I post. And in doing that I decided it wasn't good enough. So I extended conversations, added information and details and I like it a LOT better. It's not as perfect as I want it to be but still better than before. So I hope it was worth the wait for you in order to get a better-written chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own LWD. I also don't own the song Forever by Papa Roach.**

**----------------------------**

"Wow. Just-wow. How is it that you have rendered me speechless so many times today? And how is it that I'm speechless because of Derek? Never thought that would happen again."

Casey smiled lightly. "_I_ never thought Derek could be that romantic! I always knew underneath the laziness, and the pranks, and his stupid annoying personality—"

Casey stopped at the amused look on Emily's face.

"Just because I saw him naked doesn't mean I don't remember how annoying he can be."

Emily choked out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Casey pleaded, thinking Emily was laughing at her.

"It's just… I just realized you saw Derek with, like, _nothing_ on."

Casey burst out laughing. "Yeah well nudity is usually a requirement for sex."

Emily paused before she spoke again. "Alright I may be pushing the discloser boundaries with my next question, but I did have a crush on the guy for ten years, and pretty much since I hit puberty I've wondered if, you know he—?"

"Em!" Casey said cutting her off, feeling embarrassed but still laughing.

"Oh come on! Give me something!"

Casey shook her head, grinning. "This conversation is unreal."

"I don't need to know details. Just, in general, how'd he look?" Emily lowered her voice, "Is the wrapping as good as the present?"

Casey laughed, "You're shameless. But fine, I'll give you something. Two words, to be exact." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and said, "Hot. Damn."

"Ha! I knew it!" Emily shouted in triumph.

Casey buried her face in her hands. Emily smiled over at her, pulling her hands from her face.

"Sorry. Ok. I'm over the whole 'Casey saw Derek's hot naked body' thing now. Continue on with what you were saying."

"What _was_ I saying?" Casey asked.

"Umm… You always knew underneath his pranks, laziness, stupid annoying personality—"

"Oh yeah. Well underneath all that, I always knew that he's a really sweet person. But he was just so… tender… and gentle… and kind. It was breathtaking." Casey sighed remembering the night before, the lightheartedness from the last few minutes now completely gone.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily inquired. At Casey's nod she continued, "If it was so amazing, why did you come to me all tense this morning? And why did you and Derek not even look at each other at Smelly Nelly's?"

Casey sighed again and thought back to a few hours earlier.

---------------------------

_This is the most rested I've felt in a really long time, _Casey thought dreamily. _I'm never getting out of bed. Wait. Bed. This isn't my bed,_ Casey realized as she broke out of her sleep-induced haze. Opening her eyes she noticed her head was rested against someone's bare chest. Her memory caught up with her and she smiled widely as she looked up at a sleeping Derek.

_He's so cute,_ She thought as she reached up to graze his cheek with the back of her fingers. She settled back into him, placing the hand that was on his cheek to rest on his chest. He shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

She was drifting back to sleep when she heard movement in the hallway and sounds from the living room drifting up the stairs. Casey felt her entire body tense suddenly. _Oh my God._

Shifting slowly, she removed herself from Derek's arms, not wanting to wake him. She slipped out of his sheets and looked around the room, trying to find her clothes. She spotted her bra draped across his dresser and her discarded underwear on the lampshade and collected them putting them on quietly. She looked around noticing her jeans on the floor. _Shirt. Where is my shirt_, she thought, as she moved through his room. _Why must he be so messy?_ She was desperate to get out of his room and the prolonged searching for her clothes was making that impossible.

After a few more minutes, she gave up her search and decided to put on one of his shirts. Just as she pulled it over her head, his alarm clock went off. Panicking, she shot out of him room, clicking the door shut behind her softly.

Upon enclosing herself in her room, she climbed onto her bed, leaning her back against the headboard. Her mind temporarily numb, she sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Derek moving about his room for a few minutes before she allowed herself to think.

_What did we do?_ She put her head back gently to the wall. _Well I know what we did, but why did we do it? This wasn't supposed to happen. We just made both of our lives a lot more complicated than they should be. _

The sound of Derek's bedroom door opening and closing made Casey freeze. _Please don't try to talk to me. I'm not ready yet. _She heard him pause outside of her door, before his footsteps descended the stairs. It wasn't until she heard him pull out of the driveway that she closed her eyes and sighed.

The reason why the situation was complicated to Casey was almost as complicated as the situation itself. It wasn't about her and Derek being stepsiblings. Personally, she didn't care about that. And although she felt that no one in her family would have a problem with it either (and she knew for a fact that Lizzie and Edwin wouldn't), she still felt a little worried about what they would say.

That's what had brought her out of her dream state earlier when she was in Derek's arms. The idea that the world didn't just consist of Derek and Casey, as it had the night before, was daunting. If they became something, they would have to tell their family. And that was more then a little terrifying to her.

But the biggest reason why she had freaked out and ran from his room was just because it was her and Derek. Casey liked their relationship. Despite the fact that they drove each other crazy, they both deeply cared about the other. No matter how much they seemed like they hated each other, there was usually a hint of playfulness behind their bantering.

Her favorite song started playing throughout her room, breaking her from her thoughts.

_Because days, come and go,_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days, come and go,_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

"Hey Em. What's up?" Casey said sleepily as she answered her phone.

"Wanna go to Smelly Nelly's for breakfast?"

Casey let out a weary breath and tried to relieve the tension she felt at the thought of seeing Derek. She knew that he would be working, but she agreed anyway. "Sure. Meet you there in an hour?"

_------------------------_

"Oh Casey." Emily said sympathetically as she pulled her solemn friend into her arms for a hug. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Casey reluctantly nodded into her friend's neck asking, "When did that happen?"

"Casey. To be honest, I can't say I was surprised." Casey pulled away and looked at her with an '_Are you kidding me?'_ expression on her face.

"Okay so I was surprised you had sex with him, but I'm not surprised that you're in love with him. You guys have spent the last three years wrapped up in each other. Always thinking of ways to get under the other's skin, trying to one-up each other, pranking each other! And I know for a fact that you both have done incredibly sweet things to help each other out. Sometimes without the other even realizing it. You spend a lot of your time thinking about him just like he spends a lot of his time thinking about you. I mean honestly how boring would your life be without him? Could you just picture it?!"

"I don't want to picture a life without Derek," Casey said without thinking.

A wide smile spread across her face as she said "Oh my God. I love Derek!" She touched her hand to her lips but she couldn't stop smiling. "How could I not have seen it before? I mean, I realized it in my head but saying it out loud makes me feel so stupid."

"Why does it make you feel stupid?" Emily asked, slightly confused.

"Cause I'm an idiot! I think I freaked out because having sex with him finally made me realize on a conscious level why I can't ever get him off of my mind."

Casey took a breath to calm herself before saying, "I really do love him Em."

"Then what are you still doing here?! Get your gorgeous butt home and tell him!" Emily exclaimed.

"He's working until four."

"Oh." Emily looked defeated, then her expression turned upbeat.

"Alrighty then, we'll spend the next four hours watching cheesy romance movies, and doing our nails, _then_ you'll march your gorgeous butt home and tell him!"

Casey laughed as she said, "Sounds like a plan."


	5. Pillow Talk

**This is my favorite chapter of this story. Can't give an exact reason why I just love it.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know I have not procured the rights to Life With Derek since the last time I posted. I have, however, met Mike and he told me he's madly in love with me. But then again the latter **_**may **_**have been a dream.**

Driving home from work, Derek still didn't know what to think about what had happened. He hadn't known before last night that he liked her like that, but looking back he realized he probably should have realized it. What other reason would he have for being the way he is with her? What other reason would there be for her always being on him mind?

Last night had definitely cemented what he should have known all along. And it wasn't just making love to her. After they had come down from the throes of passion (_Well after the first time_, Derek thought smugly), they talked. It was all the talking about feelings that did it. And for once it wasn't Casey who started it.

---------------------------------------

Derek turned them over so that Casey was laying on top of him, their bodies still connected and their legs still intertwined.

"Casey?" Derek spoke softly.

"Hmm?" She said dreamily looking up at him.

He chuckled at the look on her face, but then quickly turned serious again. "What does this mean?"

"Isn't the girl supposed to be the one who asks that question?" she said resting her chin on his chest to look at him directly.

"I'm serious Case."

"I know you are." She pushed some of his sweat soaked hair off of his forehead.

"I don't know what this means." She paused, thinking through what to say next. "I know I care about you and obviously I like you, hence, the sex. But to be honest this completely surprised me."

"Well I definitely never thought this would happen," He stated brushing her hair onto her back and studying her face. "Do you know how beautiful you are Casey?"

She looked away and smiled shyly, loving that she was getting to see a side of Derek that he rarely let out. She placed a kiss on his chest before saying, "I always knew you were a sweet guy Derek Venturi. I would have taken my clothes off for you a lot sooner if I knew that's what it would take to get you to show that side to me."

He raised his eyebrows at her as she scrunched her face. "Ok that came out a lot sluttier than it sounded in my head."

Derek laughed and said, "I got what you meant. But speaking of that, the sex was pretty damn good, wasn't it? Then again I was involved so why would it be anything but?"

Casey smiled as she smacked his chest and rolled off of him to lie on her side. He mimicked her, turning onto his side before resting his forehead to hers. Searching her eyes with his own, he spoke in a tone of voice he usually reserved for Marti. "Even though I've never really shown it, I care a lot about you Casey."

He looked away nervously before silently adding, "That was my first time you know."

She grinned widely, excitement rising up in her. "I didn't know that. But it definitely bumps you up to an 8."

"Huh?" He asked pulling back to look at her.

"On the hotness scale. You were a 7, but after finding out that you're a virgin, well, not so much a virgin anymore, but anyways, now you're an 8."

Derek rolled over so that she was once again on her back, pressed underneath him. He hovered over her, his hands resting on either side of her body, his happy eyes looking down at her. "Only an eight?! Oh come on! I gotta be worth _at least_ a nine!"

Casey looked away, pretending to think.

"Well I guess I could revaluate the numbers," she said bringing her eyes back to connect with his. "But you might have to kiss me. You know, just so that I can be completely sure."

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, letting his tongue slip past her lips to roam her mouth. She responded whole-heartedly to his touch, almost forgetting the reasoning behind it. He pulled back after a moment, looking down at her expectantly.

"Well you always were better at math," She replied playfully pulling him back to her.

As he kissed his way across her neck, she whispered, more to herself than to him, "Definitely way beyond an 8."

---------------------------

Derek took a deep breath as he opened his front door, ready to put up a fight to be with her. Despite his reputation, he always wished he could find a girl that he wanted to spend more than 21 days with. But every girl he dated in the past just didn't _fit_. He could have fun with them and make out with them, but he could never imagine wanting to be with them in the long-term context. Until now that is.

He started up the stairs, his mind still replaying the previous night. _There's no way two people could have a night like we had, _connect_, like we connected, and just forget about it. I won't let it become a one night stand. _

_I'm too freakin' head over heels in love with the girl to let it become that._


	6. Mornng After' Talk

25/10/2007 13:07:00

**Sorry I took longer than usual to update. I have to admit though that I did it on purpose. Sadly this is the last chapter, and I just don't want my first fic to end just yet! I was going to extend the story, but I just couldn't do it without ruining the ambiance and emotion that I wanted it to have. **

**So thanks to all of you that made my first fan fiction a lot more successful than I thought it would be! And be looking out for a OneShot and a multi-chapter fic from me soon. Hopefully by the time I post those I will have learned how to shorten my author's notes ;)**

**P.S. "M-A-C just feels right."**

**Shout out to Silverian Rose for suggesting to me a few chapters ago what I already had written. Nice predicting!**

**Disclaimer: This is me, still not owning Life With Derek. **

**------------------------------------**

Casey walked nervously over to Derek's bedroom and sat down on his bed. She had been waiting by the window for the last twenty minutes for him to get home. Glancing around, she felt some of her nervousness ease as she spotted her shirt resting on his armchair. It reminded her of what he had said to her the night before. _"I care a lot about you Casey." _

She took a deep breath as she heard the front door open and close, followed by the familiar stomping of his footsteps on the stairs. Standing up she looked at the door, where Derek's form appeared seconds later. He froze for a moment when he saw her before walking the rest of the way through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Hey," he said tentatively.

"Hi."

Casey paused to take yet another deep breath before continuing, "I'm an idiot."

Derek tensed up and she instantly knew he though she was going to say last night was a mistake. And _why would he think any differently? I left his room before he woke up and didn't even look at him, let alone talk to him, at Smelly Nelly's._ Derek's tension, however, did not stop him from adding a snide remark. "Coulda told you that years ago. In fact I know I have. More than once."

Taking a few steps towards him (seeing as how he was still pressed up against his closed door), she started again.

"Derek, I am so sorry that I walked out of here this morning. When I first woke up, I wondered if maybe last night was all just a wonderful dream. Then I looked up and saw you and felt your arms wrapped around me and I just felt so protected and cared for and…_safe_."

"All of those feelings don't usually cause the flee reaction, MacDonald."

"I know. I just-"

"You know how I felt when I woke up?" Derek cut her off angrily. "Confused! And angry and quiet frankly, pretty fucking hurt."

Casey's stomach tightened looking at him. Derek never let it show this openly on his face and in his voice when he was hurt. And if she couldn't tell how upset he was from the look on his face, she would have known by the words he spoke. Derek swore all the time, but he never used that word.

"Actually," he said, "I woke up feeling the happiest I've felt in a long time. I woke up thinking about last night and you and how awesome it was gonna be to turn over and see your face. It was when I noticed that I was alone that I felt the other things. The sinking low I had in the pit of my stomach when I thought it was all a dream and that none of it really happened was nothing compared to realizing that it wasn't a dream, but you had in fact left without saying _anything_ to me. Casey, we didn't exactly talk about stuff in detail, but I _know_ that we said—"

"I love you." Casey interrupted him boldly.

Derek's expressive hands froze in mid air and he looked up at her.

"You… Wha— huh?" Derek asked, cocking his head slightly to the side, looking at her confused.

"I'm in love with you Derek."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Like I said I'm an idiot. I woke up feeling the same way you did. I mean the happy thoughts not the other ones. I was just as amazed as you, at how perfect it all was and how _right_ it felt. But then I heard people moving around the house and I just freaked! I wasn't scared of getting caught, I just finally processed all that had happened between us and I got scared because I realized that nothing would ever be the same again and I would just die if I couldn't be around you anymore because even though I didn't fully realize it until this morning I need you Derek. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I've grown to care about you more than I ever—"

"I love you too Casey," Derek said cutting off her rambling before it could get any worse.

Casey's expression turned from tense and worried to completely smitten.

"Really?"

"Really." He stated, smiling, as he walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck and placed the other on his arm as she leaned her forehead to rest on his.

"Can I ask you something?" Derek asked softly looking into her eyes.

"Shoot."

"Well you know you're the only person I've been with, but have you ever…been with…anyone? Besides me?" He asked sounding like it pained him to think of anyone having Casey in a way he felt only he was meant to.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck linking her hands and slowly, softly, kissed him at the spot where his ear met his jaw. She moved her lips to his ear and whispered so softly that he almost didn't hear it, "You're the only one. You're my only one."

He sighed happily and moved his head to rest on her forehead again, smiling widely. She tangled her hands in his hair, grinning back at him.

_I had sex last night,_ Casey thought ecstatically, as Derek stared lovingly into her eyes. _But it was definitely not with the wrong person._

_----------------------------------------_

**Ok it definitely turned out a lot sappier (Derek especially) then I thought it was going to be, but I still like it. **

**Once again I must give all my readers a thank you for all the reviews and alerts you have for this story and for me as an author. It really means a lot to me that you all like me and my story enough to do that. **

**Review and give a poor college girl some joy. ******


End file.
